nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Donia Clan
, the former clan leader]] The Donia Clan or Donia Family is a Lovian family. The family's patriarch is Ygo August Donia, who took over the heavy task from his murdered, rather controversial, father August Magnus Donia in 2010. Ygo's sister Dalia Donia is also a prominent family member. The term "Donia Clan" was coined by The Noble City Times on the 22nd of December 2009. The clan has around a hundred members as of 2013. The clan, under Ygo August Donia, the Second Baron, alligned itself with the rebel cause during the Lovian Civil War. It exercizes control over Magna Augusta in the Oceana part of the Highlands, a small town largely inhabited by members of the Clan and it's allies and supporters. The Clan was responsible for the May 2013 Donia Coup, in which then-king Dimitri left the royal palace in fear of his life. The unpopularity he gained from this action the public received as cowardly ultimately lead to the King's downfall and abdication in favour of his cousin, King Sebastian I of Lovia. Sebastian, a friend of Ygo A. Donia, is generally seen as "the Clan's first choice for the job". Family history Political allignment and influence During August's reign, the entire family was known to be alligned with the Lovian Communist Party. However after his death, son Ygo August Donia decided to apply for membership at the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia. The family is rather powerful and is extremely wealthy. The clan is known to provide financial help to allies in both politics and business. In late february 2010, the newspaper Hurbanova Novine declared that the Donia Clan led by August Magnus (the Red Baron) were nearly bankrupt, based on an anonymous and mysterious letter. The baron however fully denied this news.Hurbanova Novine The Donia Clan was presumably behind the murder of Vladimir Boudenski, who was responsible for the fall of the LCP in 2010. The clan denies responsibility yet on the forehead of Boudenski was a post-it note claiming the Clan did it.Clan responsible for Boudenski-murder? Members Some famous members of the clan include August Magnus Donia, Ygo August Donia, Dalia Donia, Bernd Donia, Ivo Carlton Donia, Linda Donia, and Dalia Muhammed. The Donia Clan has around a hundred members (the descendents of the first baron, his children, sons and daughters-in-law and grandchildren). Several Clan Members fought in the Lovian Civil War, most of them on the side of the rebels by joining Koshkov or I. G. La Blaca or the Brigade. The Clan has many members, and is growing in number. Members of the Donia family tend to have a birthrate either on the high side of average or far above it, as the Baron and his progeny are firm believers of the creed "Go forth and multiply". The first Baron, August Magnus, fathered six children with his wife, and an additional fourteen out of wedlock. His son and heir Ygo August has, as of June 2013, nine children from various relationship. Castle Donia The family patriarch August Magnus Donia lived in the neo-romantic Castle Donia in the Emerald Highlands. The Lovian Communist Party used to invite its high-profile members to the castle on a regular basis for meetings. During the reign of Ygo, the Castle was deminished in size and parts were used as the Head Quarters of the Emerald Highlands National Park. Other parts of the castle are currently a museum, and the only remaining tower and what used to be the Great Hall serves as living space. The members of the Clan are amused by court jesters in their castle. These tend to be people of small stature, suffering from either dwarfism or other disorders. The practice has been met with criticism from many Lovians who call this "barbaric and showing a clearly medieval mindset". According to Y.M. Donia, however, defended the practice saying: "They are funny and, let's be honest here, pretty darn adorable". Private army The Donia Clan has it’s own private army known simply as the Brigade. It was created by Ygo August Donia in early 2011 and has only twenty members. All twenty members are licensed gun-owners and are trained to use them. They are said to walk around with what Ygo describes as a “Dirty Harry” mentality and they usually guard either Ygo or other high-profile members of the Clan. Six members of the private army guard the Castle, which currently also serves as the HQ of the Emerald Highland national park. They patrol the area daily and also patrol trough the Emeralds, defending it from illegal hunters and poachers. Most of the members of the Brigade are licensed hunters, as is Y.M. Donia. They have never been involved in any crimes yet their mere existence is a major controversy. Magna Augusta The Donia family largely resides in the Emerald Highlands, many of the family members living in either Castle Donia or it's general vicinity. This includes the first baron's bastard children, their spouses and numerous children, aswell as many employees, members of the Brigade and other faithful allies. They have a little Church of their own which they attend each and every sunday. The current Head of the Family, Ygo A. Donia, preaches his sermons and holds mass. He also oversees baptisms and weddings, funerals and the like. 2011-present Involvement in the Civil War The Donia Clan was actively involved in the Civil War, during which they reportedly fought on the rebel's side and funded I. G. La Blaca, Vadim Smith, Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz and Il Duce Octavian, among others. Ygo A. Donia, the head of the family, sent his Brigadiers out to protect La Blaca early on in the war. Brigadiers were present in the final shootout that cost the rebel leader his life. It has been argued by some that Ygo, a personal friend of Prince Sebastian, allowed the prince to take down Hessel Doorian when the unstable IGP-leader proved too difficult to handle. 2013 Coup attempt and Dimitri's downfall In May 2013, Ygo August Donia marched upon the Royal Palace in Noble City. He did so on the 30th of May, a date he had always given as his final ultimatum. The goal of the march was to kick the inactive and hugely unpopular King Dimitri out of the Palace. Dimitri, however, fled the palace on his own as soon as he saw Donia's brigadiers approaching. This act of cowardice cost the monarch the last of his goodwill in the public eye. Several months after, Dimitri was replaced by his cousin Sebastian, who ascended to the throne as King Sebastian I of Lovia. King Sebastian, a good personal friend and brother-in-arms to Ygo August Donia, is generally seen as a good friend and ally to the Clan, although he would never publically call it so. References and notes Category:Donia Family Category:Emerald Highlands Category:History Category:Civil War